A Helping Hand
by CloudySkies14
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! We've all known Team Rocket for being a group of low lives, but murder is just too dark for them right? Giovanni has a dark plan and it seems Ash is in the way of his goal. He needs him out of his way at all cost. 1st Ch. short, read on!
1. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer**: I am in the process of buying Pokemon with the 3 cents I have, located in my back pocket. Yeah right.

**Author**: CloudySkies14

**Author Notes**: Hello one and all, my name is CloudySkies and this is my first fanfiction. The inspiration for this came when I slipped and fell in my shower. Go figure right. Anyway this fanfic is of course Poke shipping. (Sorry to those other shippers out there.) I am turning this into a chapter fanfiction (that's what you call it right?) It is, for the most part, told from Ash, Misty, and the unlucky passerby that was the victim of one of their arguments points of view.

I never intended this to be full of fluff. One part may show them fighting while another might show them making up. Then there are the miscellaneous parts here and there to further advance the plot. Bear with me, this is after all my first fanfiction so be nice. I would like you guys to review this, but if you're like me then you probably read for enjoyment. I thank those who are going to read my work. I hope that you review so I can have some type of confidence to post chapter 2. As always enjoy.

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Title**- "A helping hand"

**Chapter Title**- "Stupid Map"

**Summery**- Ash, Misty, and Brock are both travelling to Cerulean City. Ash and Misty of course are having one of their daily arguments. As things escalate, an unlucky passerby is caught up in everything. Will he help them realize the love they have for one another or tear everything apart.

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Chapter One**

"Stupid Map"

It's sunny, hot and we're lost. This was going through the young trainers mind as he sighed wondering if he made the right chose to travel without a map. Turning to the Pokémon on his shoulder, he asked a question he already knew the answer to. "Hey Pikachu, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you? It seems like we've been walking for _DAYS_!" The trainer said. The ribbon wearing Pikachu shook her head.

"Pika, Pika _CHU_!" said the Pokémon, annoyed at its master. "It wasn't my fault the map got destroyed! How was I supposed to know maps are flammable? Said the trainer. "PIKA, PIKA!" She shot him a dangerous look, contemplating whether to shock him or not. "I…well you see…come on it was…FINE, it was my fault the map got destroyed. Happy now?" Pikachu nodded her head, satisfied by her master's answer. "Your just like my mo-" He stopped himself, not wanting to remember anything to do with his past.

Pikachu sensed this and gave him a worried look. The trainer sighed and looked ahead, trying to avoid making eye contact with his Pokémon. He heard shouting and wondered what the commotion was all about. In front of him were three travellers. The tallest of the three, a guy, looked calm, like if the shouting going on next to him was as normal as normal can be. The other two, a boy and a girl, looked like they were in a heated argument.

"_Hey that guy has a Pikachu too_" Thought the trainer. As he got closer he heard parts of the argument. "YOU JERK" shouted the red-headed girl. She looked like she was going to attack the spiky haired boy any second. "It wasn't my fault the map got destroyed!" shouted the boy.

The trainer chuckled. "Hey Pikachu doesn't that sound like us a couple of minutes ago?" "Pika…" said the observant Pokémon. "Yeah that girl does sound a lot scarier right." Agreeing with his friend. As he approached the group, he saw buildings that belonged to a city. "Look, buildings. Looks like I didn't get us lost Pikachu" He never did hear his Pokémon's response. A large object came flying at him, colliding with his head. He was sprawled out on the ground, in a pool of his own blood, knocked out cold as his Pikachu panicked.

**~O~**O~**O~**

Blackness soon faded to white as the trainer got up and brushed himself off. "_Where am I"_ He thought, looking around. "Pikachu?" He called. "Are you there buddy?" He said. The trainer saw a group up ahead and began to walk towards them. "Hey, sorry for interrupting you, but could you tell me-." The trainers eyes widened in surprise and shock. "MOM, DAD! I…I can't believe your hear…I've missed so much!" He ran towards them to give them a hug, but something stopped him. It was like an invisible wall just appeared, cutting him of from the group.

"You're no son of mine! Your nothing but a FAILURE!" said his dad. "What?" said the confused trainer. "I don't think you mean that da-." "Of course he means it!" shout his mom. "Your nothing but a worthless failure, a good for nothing piece of SHIT! You're such a disgrace to this family. I should've never given birth to you." She said.

The boy stood there in shock. He looked towards the girl standing next to his parents. "Rose…rose is it really you?" He was on the verge of crying. "Rose…where have you been…I've been looking for you for so long" he said. Rose laughed. Her laugh sent shivers down the trainer's spine. "It's true you know. What your parents said, it's true. I blame you for everything. You failed me more than once. I was stupid to ever believe in you."

The trainer just stared at her. His heart was broken. "Well…well forget YOU!" He shouted, anger clouding his judgment. "I have my Pokémon. The love and trust me." Rose laughed again. "You mean like Pikachu?" Pikachu came running out from behind her. "Pikachu…Pikachu what are you doing there buddy…come on let's get out of here." Instead of running towards its master Pikachu did something that destroyed any hope and happiness in the trainer. She took the red ribbon off. The ribbon he gave her when they first met. The ribbon that was the basis of their friendship.

"No…." The boy said as he fell to his knees. "Please, I…I didn't mean to… cause you all any grief" He said to the group. "It's too late" said Rose. They started to walk away. "PLEASE DON'T…don't go!" He tried to get up, but something was holding him back. "I'm SORRY OK! WAIT…STOP…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! He shouted, crying his heart out. Blackness soon swirled around him.

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Author Notes**: There you have it folks. I did not give the mystery trainer a name just yet. If done this for the advancement of the plot. Everything will be explained next chapter in one form or another. Please give me your honest thoughts about this story before I post chapter 2. Oh and be honest about them reviews :). As always, enjoy your day.


	2. Serious Business

**Disclaimer**: -_- It says disclaimer for a reason guys. For those who do not know the obvious, I do not own Pokémon in anyway or form. I do own the plot for this story though.

**Author**: CloudySkies14

**Author Notes**: Hey it's CloudySkies and this is chapter two of my fanfiction. I tried to include some type of humor in this chapter and I'm happy with the way it turned out. Hopefully you guys see the humor in it too. A HUGE THANKS to Akai Hoshi Neko for Reviewing and giving me some confidence to post this chapter. It's people like you that make the world go around. To those who didn't, please review and as always enjoy.

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Title**: "A Helping Hand"

**Chapter Title**: "Serious Business"

**Chapter Summary**: Misty's life hangs in the balance. Well not life, but her future. Will this trainer press charges and send Misty to jail or will he drop them. What will Ash do? Don't ask me, read the chapter!

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Chapter Two**

"Serious Business"

**(Flashback)**

_Ash, Misty, and Brock were sitting in silence in the waiting room of the Hospital. A nurse came out of the operating room and made her way to the group. Ash was the first to ask questions. "So is he going to be ok?" asked a worried Ash. "He suffered some really bad head injuries and lost a lot of blood. His brain has reduced in swelling and he looks like he'll make it out with just a really bad headache but he still has the potential of dying from his head injuries." said the nurse. "Well that chance is small so he will make it out alive right?" asked Misty. "Either way, that doesn't mean were out of the woods just yet Misty. You heard what Officer Jenny said. Your still in danger of being charged with attempted murder." Brock said gloomily. Misty went back to her depressed and quiet mood. Ash was in deep thought, wondering if the trainer would press charges._

**(End Flashback)**

Ash remembered these events as he made his way to Misty's room. In all the times they travelled together, not once did Ash see Misty as depressed as this.

"Misty, you know you're going to have to come out sometime." said Ash as he stood outside her door.

"…"

"Misty, it was an accident. I'm sure that trainer won't press charges.

"…"

"Myst it's been 4 DAYS! You haven't left your room since we arrived. Now open this DOOR!"

"…"

"If you don't open this door right now, I… I'm gonna break it down." Ash said angrily.

"…"

Ash began his "attempt" to break the door down. He stopped when he heard footsteps to his right. He looked and saw Brock walking towards him. "No luck so far right?" asked Brock. Ash shook his head. "She won't even respond, let alone open the door." "Well I have bad news and good news." said Brock. Ash groaned. "What's the bad news?" asked Ash. "I have to go back to Pewter City to take care of some business, so you're going to have to sort this miss out by yourself." Ash banged his head against the wall in annoyance. "What's the good news?" asked Ash. "One of the nurses told me that the trainer showed some signs of waking up and we…I mean you should go see him. You know…explain this whole mess." said Brock. Ash tapped on Misty's door. "You heard that Misty? He's gonna wake up soon. We should go see him. So stop being depressed and get out here.

"…"

Brock sighed. "I'll see you later Ash. Sorry I can't stay here with you, but I think your mature enough to handle this." Brock said, shaking hands with Ash. "Yeah, see you later Brock." Ash sighed, wondering how he was going to explain this whole mess. "_Hopefully he won't press charges or he'll have to face me." _thought Ash.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Shouted the trainer, sitting up abruptly. Pain immediately hit him. "Ouch" he cried, his hands on his head. The nurse came running through the door. "I heard screaming. Are you OK?" she asked. "Yeah, my head just feels like it's about to split open." said the trainer. "You better lay back down or you're headache will just get worst." said the nurse. He sinked back into his bed, trying to ease the pain he felt in his head. He turned his head towards the nurse. "Where am I and what am I doing here?" he asked. "Well you're in Cerulean City…but you don't remember anything do you?" the nurse asked. The trainer sighed. "All I remember was being lost with my Pikachu. I remember hearing shouting…and…seeing lights. Other than that no, I don't remember anything."

There was a small knock on the door as the trainer finished speaking. The nurse went over and opened the door. "Hi, can I come in. I just came to talk to him" said the voice. "_I wonder who that could be_." thought the trainer. The nurse agreed and let the visitor in. "I'll be leaving you two gentlemen to your business. Oh and when you feel up to it, you can leave." she said while leaving the room. Ash walked over to the bed and introduced himself. "Hey there, my name's Ash and this is Pikachu." he said, pointing to the Pokémon on his shoulder. "Pi Pika!" Pikachu said happily.

The trainer looked at Ash. He was wearing a plain black shirt with jeans and a Pokémon League hat. He looked like he was the same age as me. "…My name's Dominic…" said the trainer. "Dominic?" said Ash in a confused voice. "Yeah I know it's a weird name ok…." said Dominic in an annoyed voice. "Sorry…anyway Dominic, I'm kinda here to explain what happened and stuff…" said Ash nervously. "Sooooooo…what happened?" asked Dominic. Ash took a deep breath. "Ok so me and my friend Misty were having another one of our arguments. She blamed me for destroying the map we had. How was I supposed to know the map was flammable?"

"Thank you. Finnaly someone understands my logic!" Dominic said, remembering how he "accidently" lighted his map on fire. "What?" asked Ash confusedly. "Forget about it." said Dominic. "Well Misty went beyond getting angry so she brought out her Mallet.

**(Flashback)**

"_YOU'RE GONNA DIE ASH KETCHUM" shouted Misty. She pulled out her Mallet from her pocket. "Wait Misty, lets talk about this" Ash said, backing away from the angry red-head. "IT'S TOO LATE KETCHUM!" shouted Misty. She aimed for his head and swung her mallet with all her strength. "Watch it!" Ash ducked, narrowly avoiding her weapon of mass destruction. She lost control of the mallet and it went flying through the air. There was a sickening crack as the mallet made contact with an unlucky passerby's head. Ash and Brock looked at Misty, then at the trainer on the ground, then back at Misty. Misty was in shock. She stood frozen in place, even as Ash shook her to help them get the trainer to the hospital. Ash ran towards the trainer's body, leaving Pikachu behind to deal with Misty. The trainers Pikachu didn't allow him to get any closer. She panicked and thunder shocked Ash multiple times. Noticing that Ash was used to the shocks, she prepared a volt tackle. She launched it at Ash, but as Ash's Pikachu jumped unto his shoulder, she hesitated. Her volt tackle was canceled and she crashed into a tree head first. Ash told Pikachu to go get the trainers fainted Pikachu while he went and picked up his unconscious body._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Ash took a deep breath and looked at Dominic. To his surprise Dominic started laughing. "You're a real comedian Ash. So all jokes aside what really happened?" asked an amused Dominic. Dominic's smile was wiped from his face when he realized Ash was not joking. "Wait…so my Pikachu really got knocked out?" asked a worried Dominic. "Yeah, but don't worry. She's going to be all right. Nurse Joy said the she'll be fully recovered and be out of the Pokémon center by today. Oh and your other Pokémon are in the Pokémon center too." said Ash. Dominic let out a breath of relief. He then groaned and slid back into his bed. "What's wrong?" asked a confused Ash. "I got knocked out by a girl…..AGAIN!" said Dominic. It was Ash's turn to laugh. "Be happy all Misty did was knock you out. If she heard your last remark she would've killed you!" said a laughing Ash. Ash calmed himself down and got his serious face on. "Anyway Misty is really sorry about what happened. She's been in her room for the last couple of days. She's really depressed about what happened to you." said Ash. "Well I guess I could forgive her." Dominic said. Ash let out a sigh of relief. "And I thought you were gonna press charges." said Ash. He began to laugh. Dominic looked at him. "…Who says I'm not gonna press charges?"

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Author Notes**: Hurray *Throws Party*. Finally chapter 2 is DONE! A bit humor here and there but overall I think it's a decent chapter. Do you guys like my cliffhanger? :D

If you have time please review. If you didn't review then at least you read the chapter. I thank you for your time and as always, have a nice day! Oh and on a side note, expect updates every 1-2 weeks. I usually write out my fan fics before I type them out. Then I look over them to see if I made any mistakes.** Question for the readers: Are the chapters long enough or should I make them longer?** Review and let me know!


	3. Burglars?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon nor will I ever will. If I did then we would all know how the series would've ended or how it would've continued.

**Author**: CloudySkies14

**Author Notes**: CloudySkies here and this is chapter 3 of my fan fiction. Originally there was not much editing to do, but after reading it over I had some MAJOR EDITING to do. It seemed a bit "boring" so I had to revamp the whole chapter plot. NO ONE REVIEWED :`(. I know it might seem stupid but just one review gives me hope that this story is somewhat decent. I know I'm not the best author on this website but can you guys just review, please. Anyway I changed the layout of how I write. The chapter looks somewhat longer and even though the editing took some time, I think it was worth it. So as always ENJOY!

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Title**: "A Helping Hand"

**Chapter Title**: "Burglars?"

**Chapter Summary**: Dominic convinces Ash to let him cheer up Misty. Ash knows it's in vain. If he couldn't cheer up Misty, who says Dominic will? What happens when Misty misunderstands there visit? In the words of a wise sage I once knew, "READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!"

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Chapter Three**

"Burglars?"

Ash zoned out for what seemed to be an eternity. His mind raced with flashes of Misty going on trial, Misty being found guilty for attempted murder and Misty going to jail. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

"No, you can't. . . . I won't let you" he growled.

Dominic couldn't keep a straight face anymore. He started laughing uncontrollably.

"Why you Son of a . . . . . wait, why are you laughing?"

Ash was looking confusedly at Dominic.

"Sorry Ash, I couldn't help it" he said laughing.

"Don't worry, I won't press charges. This isn't the first time a girl has ever knocked me out" he said.

"Not the first time?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, you see I used to travel with this girl and . . . . . . ." His smile began to fade from his face as he remembered his dream. Ash raised his eye brows. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine just . . . . . just forget it ok." Dominic said sadly.

Ash sighed. He was curious, but knew better then to ask any more questions. He said O.K and they sat in silence.

"Hey Ash…you said my Pikachu canceled her volt tackle when she attacked you?" Dominic asked. Ash was happy that he broke the awkward silence.

"She hesitated when she attacked me, canceling the attack." he said_. Why would she hesitate? Especially since I was knocked out. She would've been furious with whoever did it. It doesn't make sense . . . . unless she . . . . . ._ "That wouldn't happen to be a boy Pikachu would it?" asked Dominic pointing to Ash's Pikachu. Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Yeah my Pikachu is a boy." said Ash.

"And he was on your shoulder when she attacked right?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah." Ash said, wondering where Dominic was going with this. Dominic grinned at Pikachu.

"Congratulations Pikachu! It looks like you have an admirer!" Dominic said laughing.

_Admirer? Who would be admiring my. . . . . ._ Ash thought. Then it dawned on him. "Looks like your gonna have a girlfriend Pikachu!" said Ash joining in the laughter. Pikachu laughed embarrassedly.

"Pi Pika Pikachu!" he said threateningly.

"O.K, O.K we'll stop." Ash and Dominic said in unison_. Oh I can't wait till I see my Pikachu._ Dominic thought mischievously.

Not wanting the silence to return, Dominic brought Misty up. "So Misty…she's depressed because of me?" asked Dominic. Ash was surprised at Misty being mentioned but he answered yes to Dominic's question. "Well where does she live?" Dominic asked. Ash stared at him. "Well obviously me telling her I'm alright will probably cheer her up sooo…" said Dominic. Ash shook his head.

"Me and Misty are best friends and I couldn't cheer her up. What makes you think you'll cheer her up?" said Ash. Dominic shrugged his shoulders.

"It won't hurt to try would it?" said Dominic.

"I guess it wouldn't." said Ash, still staring.

"Look, I'm gonna go change. After words I'm gonna go see her and you know, tell her that I'm not pressing charges and I'll try to cheer her up. That's all I'm gonna do O.K Ash."

"…Yeah O.K fine Dominic" said Ash. Ash and Pikachu left the room as Dominic changed. When he was finished, they went over to the Gym.

**~O~**O~**O~**

The two trainers were walking towards the Cerulean Gym. Pikachu was happily trotting behind them, wondering if there were different types of ketchup. Ash was wearing a black shirt with a pair of worn out jeans and wearing his trademark Pokémon league hat. The trainer next to him, Dominic, was wearing a black and yellow striped hoodie with a pair of jeans. He was also wearing a Pokémon league hat, but it was colored black.

"_Misty . . . . . that name sounds oddly familiar."_ Dominic pondered. "Hey Ash, where does Misty live again?" Dominic asked, remembering Ash never told their destination.

"Oh, she lives next to the Cerulean Gym. She's the gym leader there."

"Wow! You know a gym leader?" said an obviously excited Dominic.

"Yeah, I've known her for a long time, even before she became a gym leader." said Ash calmly.

"That's cool, but I thought she was on vacation?" said Dominic confusedly. Ash nodded.

"She was traveling with me for a bit. I'm actually just here relaxing before I take on Pokémon league."

Dominic was interrupted by a blonde woman as they approached a small house. The house was painted sky blue and looked very comfortable from the outside.

"Hey it's, like, Misty's boyfriend!" Daisy said looking at Ash.

"Hey there Daisy and SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Ash.

"Like, who's this?" said Daisy pointing at Dominic.

"Oh, he's the guy Misty knocked out." Ash said calmly.

"Awwwwwww! Did widdle old Misty knock you wout?" Daisy said laughing. Dominic started laughing with her.

"Anyway I'm guessing you're here to see Misty, right?" Daisy asked. Ash nodded.

"Well I hope you guys can cheer her up. Her depression is, like, destroying my complexion!" she said while looking at her mirror. She reached into her purse and pulled out keys. She tossed it to Ash, who caught it.

"I have to, like, go meet up with Lily and Violet and, like, go and get some shopping done!" Daisy said excitedly.

"So be nice and, like, don't mess up our house!"

They said their good-byes and Daisy left. Ash opened the door and the two trainers walked in. Misty and her sisters lived in a house that was a short walk away from the gym. Since Misty caught a Gyarados renovations had to be made to the gym to accommodate him, leaving no space for the sisters. Dominic placed his bag down in the living room while Ash and Pikachu raided the fridge. Dominic looked at a couple of pictures that were hung up on the wall. They were mostly family pictures. One caught his eye out of the bunch. It was Misty holding her Azurill, surrounded by her happy water Pokémon. Dominic smiled.

_So she loves water Pokémon too!_ Ash came into the living room with a tower of food in his hands. Pikachu was behind him carrying two bottles of Ketchup. They sat down and turned the TV on. Dominic walked over to Ash.

"Hey look over there Ash. Its Mew-too!" he pointed towards the window. He took half of the pile of food while Ash was distracted.

"HEY!" Ash exclaimed in protest.

"Sorry I can't help myself. I was born half Snorlax." Dominic said while stuffing his face.

Ash grinned "You sure you aren't a distant cousin?"

They both laughed.

They two trainers sat there and inhaled all of the food in the house. Pikachu helped in cleaning up any ketchup bottles found. After the feast Dominic got up and started upstairs.

"What room is Misty in?" he said while walking up the stairs.

"Third one on the right." Ash said. He was going to stay downstairs and watch TV while they sorted things out.

**~O~**O~**O~**

Misty awoke from her nap upon hearing noise from downstairs. _UGH. . . . . . I can't even take a nap in this place! _She looked over at her clock.

4:23 PM

_Strange. . . . Daisy said she was going shopping. . . . . . _

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud laughing. _My sisters don't laugh like that. _She got out of bed quietly, trying to avoid waking her baby Azurill. She pressed her ear against the door and heard footsteps coming towards her room. "Burglars!" she whispered to herself. She made sure the lights were off and the door was unlocked as she hid in the shadows with her mallet. The footsteps stopped at her door. It slowly opened as a figure walked in.

"Wow its dark in here." said the figure. Misty didn't think twice. She jumped out of the shadows and attacked. "WOAH!" said the stranger, avoiding the attack.

"You picked the wrong house to steal from!" she said, swinging her mallet. She missed, breaking her closet in the process.

"Wa . . . . . wait this isn't what you think it is." said the stranger. He backed slowly towards the bed. Misty swung her mallet. The stranger ducked. He grabbed a pillow from the bed . . . . or what he though was a pillow. In reality he picked up Azurill. The baby Pokémon started to cry.

"If you hurt him in anyway . . . .!" She raised her mallet, ready to attack.

What happened next shocked her. This stranger was actually trying to calm the baby Pokémon down, something only Misty could accomplish.

"Shhhhhh, don't cry. Everything will be OK." He rocked the baby Pokémon back and forth until it went back to sleep. Misty lowered her mallet. "So you're not a burglar."

Dominic grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I should've knocked." He laid Azurill gently on the bed and introduced himself.

"My names Dominic. I'm the guy you knocked out." he said smiling.

"You're . . . alive?" Misty said with a shocked expression.

"Yep, I'm alive and kicking!"

Misty felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She could finally smile after what seemed like an eternity.

"So your names Dominic? That's a pretty cool name if you think about it." Misty said while putting her mallet away. Dominic smiled.

"Thanks. You're the first person in a long time to say that."

Ash came running up the stairs with Pikachu on his shoulder. _Oh god, I hope Misty hasn't killed him._ He looked into the room and saw the two picking up pieces of furniture off the floor. It looked like a hurricane went through the room. Dominic looked up and saw Ash at the door.

"Yo Ash, you're late to the party!" Dominic said grinning.

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Author Notes**: There you have it! Chapter three is finally finished. It took a while but it was worth it. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I thank those who read my story and as always, enjoy your day.


	4. An Eevee of a Disaster

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon and, sadly, I never will. I do own this plot and the original characters that are in it.

**Author**: CloudySkies14

**Author Notes**: Hey there, it's CloudySkies and this is chapter 4. OK, I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I have a good reason. Since Christmas Break is just around the corner, my teachers started piling on the homework and tests. I had a few projects to complete and also a term paper for English class. My Biology teacher also entered me into some Neuroscience contest so I had to start studying for that. FOR THE RECORD, I am not a genius or a child prodigy. I am just a regular guy who is very laid back and chill. I just push myself really hard in school. I hope that excuse was satisfying enough. And yes I'm SORRY. Happy Now?

A HUGE THANKS to those who reviewed. I needed a confidence boost and you guys were there with the positive support I needed. One reviewer kindly answered my question and I have extended the length of my chapters. Chapters will now be about 2,000 – 3,000+ words. Any other suggestions are kindly welcome. This chapter is the LONGEST chapter EVAR! I like this chapter because it reveals things, but it doesn't reveal a lot. The editing was a pain, but I managed. Anyway look out for the Oneshot that I'm writing and it should come out in a couple of days. It will be a nice little Christmas present for you guys. So as always ENJOY!

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Title**: "A Helping Hand"

**Chapter Title**: "An Eevee of a Disaster"

**Chapter Summary**: Ash and Dominic get on Misty's last nerve and the barely escape with their lives. As revenge Misty goes through Dominic's bag. She pulls out a strange folder and begins to regret her investigation as she learns more about the trainer. What happens when she accidently lets out his Pokémon? READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT :(.

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Chapter Four**

"An Eevee of a Disaster"

Ash walked into the room and started helping Dominic pick up pieces of the closet. Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms. "Pi pika pi!" he said, snuggling in her arms. "Hey Pikachu!" Misty said. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She let Pikachu go and tried to wake her Azurill.

"Wake up Azurill." She said gently.

Azurill woke up from its nap for the second time today. It was angry, but all of its anger disappeared upon seeing his mother.

"Azu Azu!" he said happily

"Look who came over to play Azurill." Misty said. Pikachu sneaked up behind Azurill and started to tickle him. Misty giggled as she watched an all-out tickle war start between the two Pokémon.

"Hey Misty, aren't you going to help us?" Ash asked. He looked at Misty, expecting an answer. She just looked out her window and ignored him.

"Earth to Misty. . . ."

Misty got up and looked at Dominic. "I never properly introduced myself." She walked over to him. "My name is Misty Waterflower, Water Pokémon Master extraordinaire. Oh and sorry about knocking you out."

Misty held out her hand, expecting a handshake. Dominic looked at Ash, grinned, took Misty's hand and kissed it. Dominic took it as a joke, but Ash took it differently. He suddenly got angry, but he could not understand why. _Why do I feel so angry. . . . he just kissed her hand. . . .it's not like I like Misty. . . ." _Ash turned red at the thought.

"Ah, Miss Waterflower, it is a pleasure to meet you and if you had not knocked me out then you would've never graced me with your beauty!" Dominic said in a fake French accent. Misty blushed and giggled at his flattery. Ash became even angrier. _Why am I getting Angry! _He shook his head and tried to calm down.

"But. . ." Dominic said, letting go of her hand. "I too am a Water Pokémon Master!" he said in his normal voice.

"But you have a Pikachu." said Ash absent mindedly.

Dominic face-vaulted. "Yeah, funny story actually**-**."

Dominic was interrupted by screams from downstairs. Ash and Dominic ran downstairs with Pikachu behind them. Misty grabbed Azurill and followed behind the two boys.

**~O~**O~**O~**

"LIKE, WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR LIVING ROOM?" Lily exclaimed. There were plates and food all over the floor. To make matters worse, Pikachu left ketchup stains all over the coach. Ash, Dominic and Pikachu were already downstairs and the trio was acting like nothing happened. Daisy ran past them and into the kitchen.

"LIKE ALL OUR FOOD IS GONE TOO!" Daisy shouted as she looked into her fridge. Misty ran downstairs and pushed her way through Ash and Dominic. She almost dropped Azurill when she saw the mess in front of her. She ran into the kitchen to help her sister Daisy look for clues. Lily and Violet were eyeing Dominic suspiciously, seeing that they never were introduced to him before. They stood guard at the front door.

"Hey, Dominic. . ." Ash whispered.

"What?"

"When I say run, we run upstairs!"

"Why?"

"Look at the mess idiot!" exclaimed Ash.

"Ye. . . yeah." Said Dominic, thinking of the horrors Misty and her sisters might unleash on them. He had only just met Misty, but she had already left an imprint on him.

"Why not the front door?" asked Dominic.

"Lily and Violet are guarding it. Listen, we go straight to the Pokémon Center O.K."

"Yeah, O.K." said Dominic.

"Got it Pikachu?" Ash said looking at his electric Pokémon.

"Chu." He said. There whispering was interrupted by Misty's voice.

"YOU TWO. . .YOU TWO DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!" Misty shouted, fire in her eyes.

". . . N. . no it wasn't us." Ash stammered. He had never seen Misty this angry before in his life.

"THEN WHO DID IT?"

"Mew. . . .Two. . . maybe. . .?" a grinning Dominic said.

Something in Misty snapped. She put Azurill down on the table, grabbed a plate and threw it at Dominics head. Dominic ducked, letting the plate shatter as it collided with the wall.

"RUN!" shouted Ash. Dominic and Ash ran up the stairs, Pikachu holding onto Ash for dear life. They ran into Misty's. Dominic turned around and faced Ash.

"Now what genius?" Dominic said annoyedly.

"The window. . . ." Ash said.

"The window?" Dominic said confusedly.

"THE WINDOW!" Ash exclaimed. He pushed Dominic out the open window. He landed on his face with a loud thud, knocking him out cold. Ash looked back and saw Misty standing in the doorway.

"Don't you DARE!" she shouted in anger. Ash held on to Pikachu as he dived out the window. He landed right on top of Dominic.

"Come on get up!" said Ash. He began to run in the direction of the Pokémon Center when he noticed that Dominic was not moving. Knowing that the countdown toward his death had started, he picked him up and ran as fast as he could. In the distance he could hear Misty shouting.

"JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ASH KETCHUM!" She shouted. Ash didn't look back. He kept on running, hoping that Misty had stopped chasing them.

**~O~**O~**O~**

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" said Ash. He was pointing to Dominic, who lay on the ground unconscious. Ash was exhausted and he was too tired to carry his new friend all the way to the Pokémon Center.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu confusedly.

"Yes him! We need him to wake up before Misty catches up with us!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu reluctantly obeyed Ash and attacked Dominic with a weak thunderbolt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dominic. Pikachu stopped his thunderbolt, leaving a slightly burned Dominic on the floor.

"Geez Ash! I've heard of waking up filled with energy, but that was taking it too far!" he exclaimed. He got up and brushed himself off. "How did I get here anyway?" he said while looking around. They were in a park.

"For your information, your highness, I carried you here. If it wasn't for me you'd be gyarados food right now." Ash said annoyedly.

"Wow . . . . . if that's the case then thanks Ash!" Dominic said happily.

"You're welcome, but you owe me BIGTIME!"

". . . . . Hey Ash, have you seen my bag? You know the black colored one?" Dominic said. He just realized that it wasn't on his shoulders. Ash looked around and then remembered that Dominic left it at Misty's house.

"You left it at Misty's, remember?"

Dominic turned pale for a brief second. He grabbed Ash's shoulders and shook them.

"WE HAVE TO GET IT BACK NOW!" he exclaimed. Pikachu was staring at the two trainers with a confused look. He didn't even notice the larger rubber claw behind him. It grabbed him and hoisted him into the air.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Huh?" said a dazed Ash.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast of at the speed of light!."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team Rocket!" shouted Ash.

"Team who?" asked Dominic.

"We finally got your Pikachu twerp!" James exclaimed happily.

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Dat's right!" said Meowth.

"Oh yeah?" Ash reached for Bulbasaur, but couldn't find him. Even worse, he couldn't find any of his other Pokémon. He suddenly realized that his Pokémon were at the Pokémon Center.

"Dominic, I don't have my Pokémon with me!" Ash exclaimed, hoping that Dominic had his Pokémon with him.

"Me neither!" said Dominic.

_Shit!_ Ash chased after the balloon with Dominic right behind him. Ash picked up rocks and started throwing them at the balloon. They did nothing, but fuel Team Rockets excitement.

"Finally, after all our failed attempts, you're ours now Pikachu!" Jesse said happily.

"I can't wait to see da bosses face when we bring him di Pikachu!" said Meowth.

"Maybe he'll give us chests of gold as a reward!" exclaimed James. Team Rocket was so pre-occupied with their accomplishment that they didn't even notice the thunderbolt coming straight for them until it was too late. There was a loud explosion and out of the smoke came Team Rocket, soaring through the air.

"So close!" James said.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OF AGAIN!" they said in unison. Ash ran as fast as he could to catch Pikachu. He dived and caught the electric Pokémon before he hit the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed happily as he hugged his best friend.

"Chu!" Pikachu said, happily returning the hug. Dominic stopped running to catch his breath.

"Hey Ash, I thought you said you didn't have any Poke-." Dominic saw a flash of yellow come towards him before being volt tackled into a tree. _Why am I always the one to get hurt? _Dominic thought as he laid against a tree. He looked down and saw a ribbon wearing Pokémon crying on his sweater.

"Hey Pikachu." He said weakly. Pikachu kept on crying.

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked.

"Pi pika chu pi. . . . ." she said, looking at him with teary eyes. Dominic smiled.

"I would never abandon you." He got up, took is hat off and put his Pikachu on top of his head. Ash and Pikachu came running towards the trainer.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm O.K." Dominic said. Ash looked at Dominic's Pikachu.

"Thanks Pikachu for saving us back there!" he said smiling.

"Pi pika." She said embarrassedly. Ash's Pikachu jumped unto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika chu pika!" Pikachu said, thanking her. Dominic's Pikachu blushed and hid in his hair. The two trainers laughed and they started their way back to the Pokémon Center.

**~O~**O~**O~**

(Earlier)

_Damn it! _Misty thought as she watched Ash run down the street.

"JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ASH KETCHUM!" She shouted. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she walked back into the house, hoping this was just a dream, but sadly it was not. Her sisters had already begun the cleaning process. Lily picked up the dirty dishes and brought them to the kitchen. Violet was holding a sponge in her hands, trying to get the stains out of the coach. She was mumbling to herself, wondering how two teenage boys could cause as much of a mess as a group of partying college students would. Misty walked into the kitchen and helped her older sister Daisy wash the dishes.

"Like, tell your boyfriend to not trash our house next time or I'll, like, stop him from seeing you!" Daisy said annoyedly. She was not used to this type of labor, but she knew that Misty could not do it by herself.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Misty shouted

"Like, either way he is still your friend and you have to, like, keep him in check." Daisy said.

"Oh I'll do more than keep him in check alright!" Misty said while thinking of ways to make her mallet deadlier.

"And, like, tell is twin that he owes us too." Daisy said as she put a dried dish away.

"Twin?" Misty asked in a confused tone. She then remembered that Dominic was with Ash too.

"Well, like, Violet, Lily and I are going to go get some groceries." Daisy said as she grabbed her coat from the coach. Misty snapped out her thoughts and quickly packed away the dishes. The three sisters left Misty and Azurill alone at home. Misty and Azurill went into the living room to watch TV. While going through the channels, Misty saw something in the corner of the room. It was a black bag. _I wonder what that could be. _She laid a sleeping Azurill on the coach and went over to the mysterious bag. _This isn't Ash's bag._ She brought it over to the coach to search its contents. _It's probably Dominic's bag. _Inside she found shirts, jeans, sweaters and other articles of clothing. She reached down further and grabbed a rectangular object. She pulled it out and it was a folder.

_Why does he have a folder in his bag? _She opened it and pulled out the first piece of paper she saw. It was an old newspaper clipping. She read the title, half confused and half surprised, remembering it was shown on TV a couple of years back (*To be exact 3 years ago*).

"**Plane Crashes over Seaform Islands!"**

"**29 Killed and 1 Missing"**

**E**arly this Morning cleaning efforts went in full swing after a horrendous Plane Crash over the peaceful Seaform Islands. Police are now working with Flight Control to see what went wrong and if any act of terrorism was the cause of the crash. The Plane was heading to the Indigo League to see the final match between the Challenger and Lance in what call a stunning Pokémon battle. The flight was delayed during takeoff; making many would be spectators late to the match, which was nearing an explosive conclusion. Around 8:24 PM, flight control was given a distress call from the co-pilot of the medium-sized passenger plane. Details of that call have not yet been disclosed to the public. At exactly 8:26, flight control lost all contact with the plane. From what the police can piece together, the plane exploded in mid-air. Among the dead are two well respected Pokémon scientists that worked with Professor Ivy of the Orange Islands. As fate would have it, their son was the challenger who was battling Lance for the title of Pokémon Master. As of now only one person is missing from the dead. Her body has not yet been found. _Story Continued on page 3. . ._

Misty read on, wondering why Dominic would have this in his bag. The newspaper had provided a picture of the missing girl. It was a girl with long brown hair and she had a happy baby Azurill bouncing on her head. If she was still here then she and Misty would have been the same age. Whoever took the picture was probably a very good photographer because the girl looked like she was have the time of her life. Misty checked the rest of the folder and she found maps. It was maps of the Seaform Islands. There was writing and paths crossed out on all the maps. _This is getting a bit creepy._ She began to regret her decision of looking through Dominic's stuff. She quickly put everything back into the folder. As she grabbed the bag from the floor, a blue colored Pokeball rolled out. Misty didn't react fast enough and a Pokémon came out from the ball. It was an Eevee.

"Eeve ev!" She said happily. She looked around, looking for Dominic, only to find Misty staring at her.

"Awww, its an Eevee!" Misty said.

"Eevee. . .?" Eevee said confusedly. She began to slowly back against the wall in fright. Misty got up and approached it slowly.

"Don't worry Eevee, I won't hurt you." She said in a soft tone. Eevee started to let her guard down.

"See, you can trust me." Misty said softly. She slowly advanced towards Eevee. Azurill was watching Misty, wondering what was going to happen next. Then suddenly the front door was kicked open.

"MISTY WERE HOME!" Shouted Daisy as she walked in. Eevee was startled and she ran towards the open door.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Misty shouted. She dived at the Pokémon, but missed. Eevee ran outside and sniffed the air. She caught her master's scent and ran off towards the park.

"No, no, no, no." She said, pacing around in the living room. She grabbed Dominic's bag and Azurill.

"Misty wait!" Daisy said as Misty ran towards the door.

"What?"

"Here . . . just in case . . . ." Daisy said as she handed Misty Starmie.

"Thanks." Misty said. She gave her sister a quick smile and ran out the door. A cold breeze made Misty shiver as she sprinted towards the park, Azurill in her arms.

**~O~**O~**O~**

"FINALLY!" Ash exclaimed exhaustedly. He ran off towards the PokeCenter's cafeteria to get something to eat with Pikachu. Dominic started to follow, but Nurse Joy stopped him.

"Are you that Pikachu's trainer?" she asked, pointing at the sleeping Pokémon on Dominic's head.

"Yep!" he said happily. Nurse Joy frowned.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. That poor Pikachu was crying her eyes out, thinking you abandon her. She just came out of the rehabilitation clinic and this is what she gets. Before we could stop her, she ran off to try and find you." Nurse Joy said.

Dominic's smile was wiped from his face. He know felt terrible, knowing that Pikachu went through a lot. Nurse joy, feeling satisfied with his expression, gave him a smile.

"But, I've never seen a Pokémon so attached to its trainer that it would cry for so long and still try to find him. It just goes to show how strong that bond is between you two." She said. Dominic tried to return the smile, but he just couldn't forgive himself._ Chalk up another failure for me. . . ._

". . . . . Nurse Joy, could you see if Pikachu's alright. She used up a lot electrical energy back in the park and I don't know if that might affect her in anyway." Said Dominic while he was looking down at the floor. Nurse Joy nodded. Dominic gently lifted Pikachu off his head and gave her to Nurse Joy.

"Oh and are the rest of my Pokémon healed up yet?" asked Dominic. Nurse Joy went over to the computer to check.

"May I have some Identification please?" Nurse Joy asked. Dominic nodded and handed her his Trainer ID card.

"Yes, their healed up and ready to go! Would you like them now?" she asked. Dominic shook his head.

"I'll collect them when Pikachu's all checked out." He said. He thanked Nurse Joy and went to the cafeteria to join Ash. As usual both trainer and Pokémon were pigging out. Pikachu was happily eating his ketchup while Ash was working on his third hamburger. Dominic chuckled.

"I hope you saved some for me." He said. Ash grabbed his plate of hamburgers and moved them out of Dominic's reach.

"I learnt my lesson already so don't you think for a minute that you can fool me." Ash said confidently. Dominic took a bite of the hamburger in his hand.

"My dear friend I already have tricked you!" he said grinning. Ash looked down at his plate to see all of his burgers gone. Pikachu started laughing.

"Don't think I forgot about you." Dominic said with a ketchup bottle in his hand. Pikachu also looked down to see that his bottle was gone. Dominic laughed and gave the food back to his angry friends. After an enormous amount of hamburgers were consumed, the trio went to the phone to apologize to Misty. This seemed like the safest way to handle the situation they were in.

". . . . Hello, Waterflower residence." A voice said from the other side.

"Daisy is that you?" Ash asked. The screen came on, revealing Daisy.

"Oh it's just you lover boy." She said half bored. Ash was about to start shouting, but Dominic punched him in the arm.

". . . Ouch. Look were really sorry about your house and we'll try to make it up to you somehow. Anyway, can I talk to Misty?" Ash asked.

Daisy shook her head. "She ran off to the park chasing a Pokémon."

Ash looked at the clock. It was 9:24 PM.

"You mean to tell me that you sent your little sister out to the park at this time of night?" Ash said annoyedly.

"Calm down, I gave her Starmie in case anything happens." Daisy said, but Ash didn't wait to hear her response. He ran out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder. Dominic shook his head. _He forgot his Pokémon again._ He ran over to Nurse Joy to get his.

"Nurse Joy are my Pokémon ready to go?" he asked. Nurse Joy nodded and handed him back Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said as she jumped into his hands. Dominic hugged her.

"Where did you get these Poke Balls?" she asked while pointing to the blue colored Poke balls she just gave him back. Dominic grinned.

"I made them." With that being said, Dominic ran out the door and sprinted to catch up with Ash. As Ash ran to the park, he worried if Misty was alright, for a good reason too. Misty, on the other hand, was just about to find out why.

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Author Notes**: Well there you have it! Now I'm going to go make myself a hot cup of tea and play some loud dubstep. Yes that's how I relax. Vacation started yesterday for me so expect chapter 5 do be out around Friday or Saturday of next week. Thank you for reading my story and as always, enjoy your day. On a side note, I have a question for the readers. **Would you like the ages of the characters?** Review and let me know!


	5. Hit List

**Disclaimer**: *Lalalalala sipping tea like a boss* Oh hey their guys! Long time no see. Oh crap the disclaimer! Uhhhhh *_come on think of something witty_* I DON'T OWN Pokémon! Yeah that's something totally original.

**Author**: CloudySkies14

**Title**: "A Helping Hand"

**Chapter Title**: "Hit List"

**Chapter Summary**: We've all known Team Rocket for being a group of low lives, but murder is just too dark for them right? Giovanni has a dark plan and it seems Ash is in the way of his goal. He needs him out of his way at all cost. Even if that cost endangers all those around Ash.

**Ages:**

Ash/17ish

Misty/18ish

Dominic/18

Rose/18ish

Z/ ?

T/ ?

That's all for now. I'll update as we go on! :D

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Chapter Five**

"Hit List"

The sound of footsteps rang through the deserted park. Misty held Togepi closer for some warmth. Her outfit, a light blue t-shirt and jeans, wasn't the best choice for this chilly night. She quickly pushed a few strands of her red hair out of her eyes as she ran through the park. Eeveeee!" She shouted worriedly. Her voice echoed through the trees and down the many paths of the park, unanswered. She had accidently released the Pokémon from its Pokeball as she rummaged through Dominic's' things. In an attempt to recall the scared Pokémon, she decided to befriend it. Everything was going well until her three sisters barged into the house, ultimately startling Eevee. Eevee did the only logical thing any scared Pokémon in that situation might do, run. She ran out the door, barely escaping Misty's grasp, and into the park in search of her trainer. Misty, not having enough time to assess the situation, ran after the Pokémon.

The rustling of a nearby bush snapped Misty out of her thoughts. It suddenly hit her like a block of ice that running through a park at the dead of night wasn't the smartest of ideas. She cautiously approached it. "Eeveee**eeahhhhhhhh**!" A caterpie jumped out of the bush and onto Misty's leg. "**AHHHHH GET IT OFFFFFFF**!" Misty ran around in a circle trying to get the bug Pokémon off her leg. Togepi was having the time of his life, laughing at what he assumed was his mother trying to have fun with him. The Caterpie, who has had its share of fun, hopped off Misty's leg and disappeared in another bush. Misty staggered over to a park bench and sat down, letting out a groan. What did she do to deserve this unusual amount of bad luck? She looked down at Togepi with a hopeless expression. "What are we going to do now Togepi? First I almost kill the guy and now I've lost his Pokémon too. Ugh. Now I'm getting a headache!" Misty said. Togepi smiled and wiggled his arms. "Togepriiiii!" he said happily. Misty smiled half-heartedly. She knew Togepi was trying to cheer her up with all his might, but maybe it was time to give up. She was tired, it was getting late, and Eevee probably was half way through the park. "I guess I'll look for Eevee in the morning. C'mon Togepi let's get out of here." Misty did a quick check for anymore Caterpies before making her long trek back to her house. She dragged her feet as she walked. Misty was deep in thought, wondering if Eevee was alright. Togepi's ears perked up when a loud scream echoed through the park. Misty's head instantly shot up. ". . . .What was that. . . . ." Another scream echoed through the park, this time it was clearer. She turned around and sprinted towards the source of the scream, her hand on the only weapon in her possession, her Pokeball. (A/N- If someone dares to say "Wat about her mallet?" then I'm going to be charged with attempted Murder. Long story short, SHE LEFT IT AT HOME - _-)

**~O~**O~**O~**

(Eevee's POV)

Eevee jumped down from one of the trees. She ran towards the fountain in the middle of the area she was in. "Eevee ev eve…" (Translation: I'm guessing this is the middle of the park.) _Now where is Dominic . . ._ She sniffed the air and got a faint scent. Eevee heard footsteps and turned around. In front of her were two shadowy figures. They were both wearing black long coats. The scent she had picked up on was their scent, the scent of death.

"Well lookie here Z, it's a small tiny Eevee! What cha doin here little fella?" The tall shadowy figure said. Eevee, acting a bit less friendly, took a few steps back and readied herself to run.

The man named Z sighed. "Travis, you know our orders. Giovanni specifically said no innocent blood is to be spilt unless if it's necessary."

T frowned. "Shut up Z. I'm just trying to have a bit of fun. Why don't you go play with your little sword over there? You'll be helping the community by chopping down some of these bothersome trees."

"It's called a _Katana _you imbecile." _Z_ sighed again. Eevee found an opening and made a break for the space between T's legs. T, on the other hand, grabbed Eevee by the paw. "Where do you think your goin little fella?" T grinned maniacally. Eevee bit down on T's hands with all her might. T responded by squeezing Eevees paw with his fat hands. Eevee let out a loud and painful scream.

"For the love of Arceus, let the poor thing go. We don't have time for this nonsense." Z said as he checked his watch.

Tears rolled down Eevees cheeks as she bit T's hands again, this time with much less power. Another scream echoed through the Park as T squeezed Eevee's paw even harder.

"Hey Z, remember how much fun we used to have with these guys back in our training days? How we used to hunt each and every one of them down and kill'em all. Ah man, those were the days." T said happily as he remembered his past.

"Please don't remind me. I don't like killing for sport, so I purposely failed that part of the course." Z said coldly. Blood was now dripping from the hand that had Eevees paw.

"You're such a party pooper Z. I know! Why don't we play a game Eevee? I'm going to give you . . . . . 10 seconds, 10 long seconds to be exact, to run away from the two of us. If time runs out and we catch up to you then. . . . . . . .well. . . . you'll be appreciating the color red more than ever today." T grinned. He dropped Eevee onto the ground. Her paw was mangled and she was losing a lot of blood. She forced herself to get up and limped towards the trees, dragging her bloody front right paw.

**8.**

Eevee increased her pace, not daring to look back.

**6.**

Eevee tripped and she lay there on the ground trying to catch her breath.

**4.**

Eevee dragged herself, frantically trying to make her way towards freedom.

**3.**

Tears rolled down Eevee's cheeks as she began to realize that freedom was just too far away.

**1.**

Eevee gave up hope and closed her eyes. She hoped her death was quick. T took a sharp, dirty knife out of his pocket. "You see this knife is special to me because each stain marks one Pokémon I've killed for fun." T said excitedly. He walked over to Eevee, twirling the knife around. So this was it. This was how she's going to die. On the cold, hard ground in a park in some city. She wondered how her trainer would react to her death. He'd probably be happy. She never battled for him and when she did, she disobeyed all his orders. She was always causing trouble and ultimately her shenanigans would get him in trouble. She remembered how she used to escape from her Pokeball and Dominic would have to chase her down.

**(Flash Back)**

Dominic's stomach grumbled as he walked through another forest. _Food . . . . . I need food! _His eye caught the glint of red and as if his prayers had been answered, an apple tree had appeared. He fell to his knees and looked up to the sky. "THANK YOU!" Dominic got up and with the speed of ten cheetahs, sprinted towards the tree. He threw his bag down and started scaling the tall fruit tree. "Red fruit of the Gods, YOU SHALL BE MINE!" After almost breaking his neck, Dominic grabbed a few apples and slowly made his way back down. He vigorously took a bit of one of the apples, before sitting down beside the tree. _Good thing Rose isn't here. She would've mauled me for these apples._ He thought as he happily started on his second apple. After polishing off the second, he reached for the third, but it wasn't there. "What the? I could've sworn that I had more apples. . . ." His bag rustled for a quick second and an apple core was thrown out. Dominic ripped open the first flap and inside was Eevee with her stomach swelling out. "Hey those were mi-," Eevee threw an apple core at his head before he could finish and ran out from the bag. "WHY YOU!" A chase ensued, with Eevee happily leading Dominic into a trap. She ran through a couple of bushes, then side stepped. Dominic ran through the bushes, his sneakers crushing small twigs and branches. A second later he couldn't feel the ground below him. "Whaaaaa**ahhhhhhhh**!" He flailed his arms a bit before making a loud splash in the river below him. Eevee doubled over in laughter as Dominic swam to land. He lay there, exhausted and coughing up water. Eevee jumped and land beside her trainer. She casually walked over and licked his face. "Yeah . . . . . I love you too . . . . . ., but next time. . . . . . Let's try not . . . . . to kill me. . . . . .Ok Eevee?" Eevee happily agreed.

**(End Flashback)**

At least she would die with a happy memory. She braced herself for whatever was about to happen, but instead of feeling the cold, hard metal of the knife; she felt the softness and warmth of hands. Eevee opened her eyes. _Oh it's just the red-headed girl again._ Eevee saw her lips moving, but heard no words come out of them. Eevee closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Some time passed before she opened her eyes again. Now she was back on the ground. Just a few feet away from her lay Misty faced down. _Oh no. . . . .I've got to help. . . ._ Eevee struggled to move, but she was too weak. Misty got up. She staggered a bit, trying to get her balance. She looked like she was shouting something, but Eevee couldn't hear it. One of the strangers walked over to Eevee and picked her up. He looked like he was shouting something too. With one quick movement of his arm Eevee was sent flying through the air. She hit the fountain hard, but she felt no pain. What she felt was the sensation of water around her and kindly welcomed it.

**~O~**O~**O~**

(Misty's POV)

"Sorry Togepi, but I have a bad feeling about this." Misty opened Dominic's bag and pushed a reluctant Togepi inside. She was running as fast as she could towards the source of the scream. If her hunch was correct, then Eevee was probably in some type of trouble. She heard voices as she approached the middle of the park. Misty was horrified at the scene that unfolded in front of her. Eevee was in a pool of her own blood and a figure was approaching her slowly. Misty thought he was going to help the injured Pokémon, but she saw the glint of the knife in his hands.

"STARMIE USE WATER GUN QUICKLY!" Misty called Starmie out of its pokeball and it attacked the shadowy figure. While he was stunned and disoriented Misty made a break for Eevee.

"Starmie keep using that water gun!" She ran over to Eevee and stopped in her tracks. She felt sick in the stomach as she saw Eevee laying there. Her paw was crushed and she was shaking in the pool of blood. "Oh my Ho-oh . . . . . Eevee . . . do . . . don't worry everything's going to be ok." Mistys hands were shaking as she picked up the bloody Pokémon. "What the hell were you trying to do, KILL HER?" Misty shouted angrily.

"No we were just teaching her a new move. OF COURSE we were trying to kill her and everything was going great until you rudely interrupted us," T was rubbing his eyes. He was soaked from head to toe and the cold evening air wasn't helping him at all. "But if you want a fight then you've got one. Arcanine, we've got fresh meat!" T released Arcanine from its Pokeball.

"It looks like this is going to a quick battle. Starmie _Hydro Cannon_!" Starmie jumped in front of Arcanine and unleashed it attack. T grinned and said nothing, allowing Arcanine to take the attack head on. Misty was sure she won, but Arcanine was still standing.

"You bore me with your attacks. Arcanine knock that Starmie over with your _ExtremeSpeed_!" Arcanine began its attack. A white aura soon surrounded him as his legs began to blur. He circled around Starmie once then went in for the attack.

"Starmie use _Water gun_ on the ground," Misty shouted. Starmie soaked the ground with its attack, preventing Arcanine from attacking it. (A/N- Umm yeah will let's just say that the ground was slippery and Arcanine couldn't attack. Yeah I'll go with that) "You'll have to do better than that! My Starmie is twice as strong as your Arcanine." T laughed.

"Who says that your Starmie is the only target here? Arcanine continue with the attack." Arcanine switched his direction to Misty, who was wide open. Starmie tried to intervene, but it was too late. Misty and Eevee were sent flying. They both ended up separated from each other.

"Crap, things got out of hand fast. I didn't expect the Cerulean gym leader to show up." Z pulled out his cell phone and called Team Rockets headquarters. An automated female voice came on.

"You've reached Rocket Gaming Co. currently located in Celadon City. If you are an Employee please present your ID number."

"ID Number 7625388. . . ."

"Transferring. . . . ." A human female voice appeared this time.

"Ah, Z how may I help you on this fine evening?" The female voice said.

"Oh, hey there Calantha, I'd like to know if we have clearance on a Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym."

"Isn't she a bit too young for you Z?" Calantha laughed.

"You're real funny Calantha. So do we have clearance or not?" Z asked annoyedly.

"Yes you have clearance on Miss Waterflower," Calantha laughed again. "Knowing you that's good news isn't it?"

"Its great news, Thanks Calantha. Oh and we need a ride out of here."

". . . .I've dispatched a helicopter to your location." Calantha said.

"Thanks again Calantha." Z ended the call. "At least some good might come from this disaster."

"Arcanine do whatever you want to that Starmie. I'll deal with these pests." T walked over to Eevee and picked her up. Misty struggled to get up, staggering a bit to get her balance.

"You leave her alone!" Misty shouted. She looked to Starmie for help but it had problems of its own.

The two Pokémon were in a heated battle. Arcanine charged at Starmie and used _Thunder Fang_. Starmie countered with _Hydro Cannon_. The powerful jet of water went straight into the path of Arcanine. Arcanine switched to _ExtremeSpeed_, evading the incoming attack by a mere few inches. Starmie, not wanting to miss again, attacked with _Rapid Spin_, hitting Arcanine right in the side. Arcanine got up, anger in its eyes, and attacked with _Dragon Pulse_. He switched immediately to _ExtremeSpeed_ to get close to Starmie. Starmie was caught off guard. It evaded the _Dragon Pulse_, but took the _Thunder Fang _instead. Being a water type, it was super effective, but Starmie wasn't going to give up just yet. The Dragon Pulse, missing its intended target, went into the surrounding forest. A blaze soon erupted, sending smoke into the air.

"This worthless Pokémon . . . . no I think I'll just get rid of it." T tossed Eevee into the fountain. There was a loud splash and the once crystal clear water turned a crimson red.

"Eevee!" Misty ran to the fountain, but T grabbed her from behind. Misty struggled and escaped from T's grasp.

Misty stopped in her tracks, just realizing what a grave mistake she made. Togepi was still inside the bag. "Oh no! Togepi!"

"Togepi? You nicknamed your bag," T spun around and threw the bag into the fiery forest. "Not that it's going to be any use now or anytime in the future." Misty saw everything in slow motion. The bag sailed through the air and into the blazing forest. Misty couldn't see the bag, but she already knew the outcome.

"**TOGEPI**!" Misty tried to make a break for the forest, but a hand held her back. She struggled a bit, trying to break from her captors grasp. Z held her in place, not allowing her to run.

"That's enough T. Look I'll take care of her. You just recall Arcanine and get ready to leave." Z said.

T smiled. "I can't believe it. Z welcome to the dark side!" T ran off to recall Arcanine. With T out of earshot, Z lowered his voice so only Misty could hear it.

". . . .Listen . . . . your Togepi is alright. I had my Scyther catch it so it's safe. . . . ." Misty didn't know what to say or do. Her mind was torn in half. How could a low life Rocket member have a heart? If he did have a heart, why was he doing this? Why didn't he stop all this from the beginning? Misty decided to go with her heart and thank him.

"Th. . .Thank you." Misty said, her voice a little uneasy. Z sighed again. In his heart he knew that he did the right thing, but what he was about to do was something not easily forgivable.

"Well that was the good news. The bad news is that I need to make this believable. This is going to hurt a lot,"

Z unsheathed his Katana and pressed it against Misty's back. "Sorry. . . ." With one swift move Z shoved the sword through Misty. She screamed in agony.

Z gripped the Katana and ripped it back out. He released her from his grasp and she fell to the ground. Misty felt like her whole body was on fire. She couldn't move or speak and she knew this was the end. Z stared at the fiery forest, not daring to look at Misty. "You're going to lose consciousness in a minute," He sheathed his Katana.

"That tingling sensation you feel right now is a special drug. If what they say is correct, in half of an hour you're going to become very weak. In an hour you'll die from blood lose. Don't worry though; you'll be far away from this place, so you'll feel no pain whatsoever. That's the power of this drug. It allows you to relieve a special memory from your past. Anything that you hold close to your heart, you'll be able to relive it," Z took a step back as Misty's blood started forming a large puddle. T had finished of Starmie and he was walking back towards the two trainers. "One more thing before I leave. I know that you'll probably be discovered by either the cops or the fire department. Your friends might discover you, I don't know. Just stay away from Mr. Ketchum. Especially whoever owns that Eevee, do not trust him/her," He looked up at the arriving helicopter.

"I have a strange feeling that we'll meet again. Not as enemies but as allies. If that's so then I'll be the first to welcome you to the team. Goodbye Miss Waterflower. " The sound of blades slicing through the air reached Z ears as their ride was slowly approaching them. Misty felt a warm sensation creep up, engulfing her whole body. She saw Z walking away. Her mind was racing. She wondered if death was going to be quick or if this Rocket member was telling the truth. _Is that a tear? _Misty thought as she Z looked back. She fell unconscious, her mind whisking her away to one of her favorite memories as the drug to full effect. Her blue eyes turned to a pale blue as she continued to stare into an empty space. (A/N- Ok guys look, she's unconscious but to someone who doesn't know that she's drugged, well to them she looks dead. Hence the eyes being open even though she is unconscious.) The memory you ask? It was way back when she first met Ash.

**~O~**O~**O~**

"Come on T let's get out of here." Z said while walking towards the Evacuation Zone. A ladder dropped from the hovering helicopter.

"T, why don't you go up first? I'll cover you if we have any trouble." Scyther came out of its Pokeball, as if assuring Z fears.

Two shadow figures came running towards the fountain area. A flash of yellow came barreling towards them as two powerful Thundershocks almost hit the helicopter. Z was fast and shouted Protect, shielding the vehicle from any harm.

"Blastoise come on out and help stop Team Rocket!" Dominic shouted as he let out his Pokémon. Blastoise joined in the effort to stop the helicopter.

"Scyther keep using that protect!" Scyther used protect, stopping the incoming thundershocks and water gun. Ash ran over to Misty's body, not prepared for what he was going to see.

"Hey Misty this is no time to take a n-," Ash slipped and fell. He opened his eyes to see a hand. Ash slowly followed the hand with his head, until he saw Misty's glazed over eyes. They were staring right at him. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Ash pushed himself up and looked down at his shirt. It was soaked with Misty's blood. He felt sick for a quick second before throwing up. Misty was still staring at him and Ash stared back. His mind was blank and for an odd second, he liked it that way. He felt empty, like the world around him meant nothing. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, staring back in a complete trance. A few tears rolling down his cheeks. "**MISTYYYYYY**!" He bellowed in agony. "Nonononono Misty you can't leave me! Please come back, please Misty! You promised we'd be best friends and best friends don't leave each other! No matter how far we were apart we still were friends. If it ends here then . . . then that dream means nothing anymore! My dream of becoming Pokémon Master is nothing if you're not here to help celebrate with me!" Ash cried his heart out, not caring about the blazing forest or the fact that his friend was fighting a losing battle. All that mattered to him was Misty.

Dominic turned his head over to Ash, wondering what had startled him that much to scream like that. Pikachu thought the same and ran towards Ash.

"Hey kid, keep your eyes on the battle!" Z shouted. Scyther went in and attacked with _False Swipe_ on Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu staggered a bit before fainting.

"Scyther use _Double Team_!" Blastoise and Dominic's Pikachu were surrounded.

"Pikachu get on top of Blastoise and use _Thundershock_!" Pikachu obeyed and attacked viciously. She was pissed off at what they did to Ash's Pikachu. Scyther took the attack and retreated back to Z's side. It swayed a bit, as static surrounded him.

"Blastoise use _Hydro Canon_! Pikachu combine your _Thundershock_ with Blastoises' attack!" The two Pokémon combined attacks, sending a jet of electricity straight at Scyther.

"Scyther dodge, then use _mimic_!" Scyther dodged the attack. It was sent into the forest, feeding the flames. Scyther got behind the two Pokémon and before Dominic could react, the two were hit with their own attack. Both Pokémon fainted.

"Scyther grab his Pikachu!" Scyther obeyed and retreated back to his masters' side. Dominic reached for another Pokeball.

"Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you." Z unsheathed his sword and held it to Pikachu's neck.

"You wouldn't!" Dominic said angrily.

Z smiled and pushed the katana against Pikachu's neck. "Try me."

Dominic took out a Pokeball, recalled Blastoise and stared at Z.

"Follow and I'll make sure she dies." Z recalled Scyther and climbed the ladder, Pikachu over his shoulder. Once at the top, Z attached something to Pikachu and threw her down towards Dominic. Dominic dived to catch Pikachu. Z closed the Helicopters door and they flew away, leaving a wake of destruction in their path.

"Pikachu . . . . ." Pikachu woke up and licked Dominic's hand. He smiled and took the note she was carrying. Pikachu hopped from Dominic's arms and ran towards Ash's Pikachu. Dominic unfolded the note and read it.

_Your Eevee is in the fountain and if you don't hurry it's going to die._

Dominic threw the paper away and sprinted towards the fountain. Eevee was floating face down in crimson colored water. He picked her up and laid her on the ground. "Eev. . . .ee. . ." He whispered slowly. Eevee wasn''t moving or responding to his touch. Dominic panicked. He checked for a pulse. It was faint, but that was all he needed. He looked around and saw his bag next to the fountain. He ripped it open and prayed that he had some medicine inside. He pulled out a small bottle of super potion and quickly sprayed all of the contents on Eevee. Dominic touched her again and this time she responded. Dominic let out a sigh of relieve. He looked back into his bag and to his surprise, a sleeping Togepi was inside. Trying not to wake the Pokémon, he reached in and grabbed Eevees' Pokeball. Dominic recalled Eevee and looked over to Ash. He was crying over something, but Dominic couldn't see what. He grabbed his back and sprinted towards Ash.

"Ash, what the hell were you thinking dude! You just leave me like th- Oh my Arceus." Dominic ran over to Misty's side and looked at Ash. Ash had stopped crying and now he was playing with Misty's hair. Dominic looked at Misty's face. Something wasn't right. Her eyes were a pale blue, but they weren't lifeless. He reached over to grab her hand, but stopped when Ash growled at him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He growled.

"Ash . . . . . Misty isn't dead. Just let me check. Ok?" Dominic said gently. Ash shook his head.

"You stay away! This all happen because of you. Everything was all fine and dandy before you showed up," Ash got up, anger in his eyes.

"Ash calm down! Don't do anything you'll regret." Dominic backed away from Misty. Ash stepped over Misty and approached Dominic, his hands in a fist.

"Your right, I'm not going to regret this!" Ash lunged at Dominic, punching him in the gut. Dominic backed away in pain. Ash tried to punch him again, but Dominic caught it.

"I don't want to attack you Ash! Please, let me just check if she's ok. The more time we waste, the smaller the chance of Misty liv-," Ash punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Ash went over and picked him up by the collar. He continued punching him. Disoriented and hurt, Dominic reached for one of his Pokémon.

"Oh no you don't! I'll make sure you pay for this!" Ash threw him towards the fountain. Dominic hit his head against the side of the fountain. Ash went over and grabbed all of Dominic's Pokeballs, keeping them from his reach. He then picked him up again. Dominic who was bleeding from his head, smiled.

"You know I never got to thank you and Misty. You two were the closest thing to friends that I've had in a long time. So go ahead Ash, do it. Just drown me in the fountain and end it all right here. After I'm dead, you can just throw my body into the forest. The perfect murder right? There are no witnesses except two pikachu's, but I doubt anyone will believe them. My parents are dead, so no one will miss me. Hell I've even contemplated suicide a couple of times, with only my Pokémon to talk me out of it. You'll be doing me a huge favor, so KILL ME!"

Ash blinked. The words _KILL ME_ rang through his ears like a broken record. It slowly dawned on him; the realization that he was going to commit murder hit him hard. He let go of Dominic, gave him his Pokémon back and sat down on the edge of the fountain. He looked at his bloody hands, now with Dominics blood along with Misty's mixed in. Dominic took one last look at him before running towards Misty. He knelt down beside her and felt here hand. It was still warm. He then checked her pulse. It was slow and steady, like if she was sleeping. _So the only problem we have to worry about is blood lose. _Dominic thought as he reached for a pokeball. Come on out Drago!Dominic released his Dragonite.

"Drago we have to get Misty to the Hospital quickly." Drago nodded and gestured to Dominic to get on his back. Dominic shook his head. "You'll be taking Ash with you, not me. I have to wait till the authorities show up to explain this whole mess." Dominic pointed over towards Ash, who was still staring at his hands. Dominic ran over to Ash.

". . . .Ash you're going to have to go with Misty to the Hospital. I'll stay here and try to keep the fire from getting to out of control. I've recalled Starmie and Eevee. There with Misty so you'll have to drop by the Pokémon Center after visiting the Hospital." Dominic said as he picked up his bag.

". . . . . . . . Did you really mean it?" Ash said quietly.

"Did I really mean what?" Dominic asked. He was trying to get Togepi out of the bag without waking it.

"Everything you said while I had you?" Ash asked again, this time looking up at him. Dominic sighed.

"Ash I've been through a lot these past couple of years. Everything I said was all true. The suicide attempts were always foiled by either Pikachu or Eevee. Pikachu even went as far as to destroy her Pokeball or at least losing it so I could never recall her. My parents? They've been dead for a couple of years so you killing me would've just allowed me a chance to see them again. Friends? My best friend died with my parents. After losing her, well. . . . I've been anti-social, let's leave it at that," He paused, trying not to break down in tears. "Enough with my life story, if you don't hurry Misty might die of blood loss. Oh and take Togepi. It would do Misty good to see her baby Pokémon next to her when she wakes up. "

Ash got up, gently taking Togepi from Dominic and ran over to Misty. He laid Togepi on top of her, picked her up and carried her over to Drago. They took off, flying towards the Cerulean Hospital. Dominic watched them until the trees hid them from sight. He walked towards the two Pikachu's. Dominic's Pikachu was still trying to get Ash's Pikachu awake. She finally accomplished it. Ash's Pikachu got up and looked around for Ash. Dominics Pikachu, surprised at Pikachu's fast movements, fell over in embarrassment. Ash's Pikachu looked down and laughed. "Pika Pi Chu Pika!" (Translation: Oh, sorry about that.) He held out his paw to help her up. She panicked and instantly got up. (A/N- I'd like you guys to imagine Pikachu red from head to toe. She's sweating like crazy and Ash's Pikachu is just like WTF. Great as long as that message got out I'm good. Crap this is way too long.)

"Good you two recovered. Oh and Pikachu, Ash took Misty to the Hospital. She'll be ok. Come on lets get this fire under control." Dominic said. They nodded and with the help of Dominic's other water Pokémon, the fire was held at bay until Officer Jenny and the fire department showed up.

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Author Notes: ***Looks at word count, over 5,000 words typed* SWEET JESUS I DID IT! *Jumps off computer chair, breaks bedroom window. Sticks head out of window and shouts* I TYPED OVER 5,000 WORDS! ALL OF YOU CAN GO FLUFF A DUCK CUZ I AM THE MAN! *Older cousin just happens to be sitting outside with friends* Great now go get a girlfriend and maybe, just maybe, by some far off shot, your accomplishment might mean something to me. Ok little cuz? *Me* Curse you Travis, CURSE YOU!- And that's how I became the president. Now who wants a Cookie?

Hey guys what's up?Yeah I know, the beginning of my Author Notes were a bit weird, but I've been gone for a month and well, I thought you guys, and girls, might want to see the goofy side of me. So well, TIME FOR LONG VACATION EXPLINATION! Ok, most of you know that I am a *Cough* AWESOME WRITER! :D

Actually no, I am not a "great writer" but a beginning, amateur writer who has some fresh ideas! When I started writing this chapter, I was happy and confident. Then I went on a spiritual enlightenment journey AKA The Public Library. I grabbed a random book off the shelf and to my surprise it was a "How to be a better Writer" book. It explained to me the right way to write a chapter. A scene should capture your audience. You can't just say "Ash destroyed a building". You have to say something like "An angry and vengeful Ash Ketchum approached the seemingly endless Rocket headquarters. With his trusty Pikachu at his side, he attacked the terrorist organization head on. Floor after floor, he decimated any resistance to save his friend from certain death. Too bad the leader Giovanni planted bombs all over the headquarters. Ash grabbed his thankful friend and flew off into the sunset on his Pidgeotto, leaving the destruction of the once powerful Team Rocket in his wake." That sounds WAYY BETTER! So I grabbed book after book and learned the art of writing. Yeah I'm still learning.

Now to the story! Originally the plot to this story was WAYYY DARKER. Like there was a part involving Misty and the Rockets and stuff. . . . .Yeah well they went on to. . . . .uh. . . . .well. . . . .erm. . . . .take advantage of her. I am not that kind of writer, so I trashed that plot instantly. I made it so the characters had some type of role in the story. The idea of the drug part came after I trashed the plot for a second time. That Rocket member, Z, has a HUGE part in this story. I made sure that the foreshadowing took care of that. You also saw the dark part of Ash. I tried to visualize what someone would do if they saw the person they love cut down in cold blood. The end result, an angry and vengeful Ash. But we all know that Ash is not that kind of person. He is kind and a good friend so when he caught himself, he was hurt really badly. You also got a bit of a background story for Dominic. I am trying so hard not to revolve the story around him. OK back to Misty. You may not know it but she will play a big part in this story too. Originally, she died in this chapter, but where is the fun in that? (I smell a twist coming!) Now to the drug. It is called RPM or Reliving Past Memories. I NEED ANOTHER SHORT NAME FOR THE DRUG! Please review and give me a name. I also need a name for Dominic Pikachu because it is GETTING REALLY CONFUSING BETWEEN THOSE TWO! So REVIEW. Before I leave I am going to give you guys an excerpt of an upcoming fan fiction I am writing. Have a nice day!

~"Got to. . . . .keep walking. . . . .so hot. . . . .keep going Ash. . . . .you got this. . . . ." Ash kept on coaching himself. It was getting harder and harder in this desert sun. He staggered a bit before regaining his balance. "Shade. . . . .Water. . . . .so tired. . . . ." He tripped and fell onto the blistering sand. He closed his eyes, hoping for a quick death. _Ash. . . . .wake up Ash. . . .Ash if you don't wake up I'll hit you with my mallet! _Ash opened his eyes to see Misty standing over him. Misty. . . .I thought. . . . .but Gary saw you. . . ." Ash blinked and she was gone. He struggled to get up, losing his balance for a quick second. Misty was now on top of a sand dune. _Come on Ash. . . .You'll be safe over here. . . _Ash scrambled up the sand dune only to find Misty at the bottom, pointing to a big rock. _Over there Ash . . . . Shade. . . _ Ash didn't need to be told a second time. He ran towards the rock and dove under it. He was now cool and safe, for now. _ Sweet dreams Ash_

Ash smiled and closed his eyes. That third gem didn't seem so far now. And he wasn't wrong either. Just over another sand dune was the lost civilization harboring the third gem. The gem that would pave the way to the fourth and final one.~


End file.
